Just Being Neighborly
by OrangePlasticGummyBear
Summary: Gibbs gives his new neighbor a very warm introduction... First Person POV... No connection to my other NCIS fan fic series


The doorbell rang just as I was searching the phone book for a plumber in frustration at my predicament. Not exactly in the mood for sudden guests, I left the kitchen, making my way through the house to the front door, running my fingers through my hair quickly to straighten out the mess I was sure it was before opening it with a gracious smile.

"Hi there. I'm Jethro Gibbs, your neighbor from across the street." He gave a charming grin that lit up his baby blue eyes as he held up a few envelopes. "The mailman accidentally dropped these in my mailbox. I believe they belong to you."

Taking them from the large hand he offered up in my direction, a fleeting thought of what that hand might feel like on my bare skin skipped through my mind, leaving a tingly sensation running down my spine. "Thank you, Jethro. I appreciate you bringing this right over."

A tiny smirk played at his lips, irresistible lips begging to be kissed. He took a step toward me. "It was no problem." There was a glint of mischief in those blue eyes. "I had ulterior motives. I've been looking for a reason to come over here and meet you since you moved in months ago." With another step, he was brushing against me, but I didn't move away. "You have a beautiful accent, definitely not from around here. Where did you move from? And you didn't tell me your name either" A broad smile accompanied his friendly inquisition.

It was impossible not to smile back at the incredibly handsome silver haired, cerulean-eyed man standing so close I could feel his hot breath on my skin as he waited for my answers. Slightly embarrassed over the attention from him, I managed to introduce myself, tell him where I was originally from, and a little about what brought me to the DC area.

As one hand reached up to gently stroke my hair, he commented, "Mm, a lovely name and that sounds like a beautiful place to have lived. I've never been there personally, but I doubt it could be as beautiful as you."

I wasn't sure he was looking at the same woman I looked at in the mirror every morning, this gorgeous perfect example of the male form standing before me. His silver hair looked so soft I desperately wanted to run my fingers through it. Those blue eyes were gazing into my own eyes so intensely I was sure my body was about to burst into flames. He had the distinctly masculine scent of coffee, sawdust, Old Spice aftershave, and a hint of bourbon that, on him, had definite sex appeal. The red plaid flannel shirt he wore happened to be unbuttoned at the collar just enough to give me a glimpse of his gray chest hair, turning me on even further. The fact that he showed up on my doorstep casually dressed in jeans, looking like some hot handyman in a porn flick ready to strip it all off and work me over with his 'tool' didn't help my mind, which was now running wild.

Gaining courage, I decided to play his flirtatious game. "Well, since you want to be all neighborly, you wouldn't happen to know anything about fixing leaky plumbing would you, Jethro?"

That damn mischievous smirk was back, and, heaven help me, I just wanted to lick it off his face. "Oh, I'm an expert with handling wet things." I swallowed hard at the implications of that statement. "Where's your problem?"

A few glasses of hard liquor in me, and I would have just said, "In my bedroom, let me take my clothes off and show you." But instead, common sense took over and I heard myself say, "The master bathroom sink is leaking under the cabinet."

"Lead the way, and I'll see what I can do for you." He gave a little wag of his eyebrows, insinuating his intentions were less than innocent.

As I turned around to head up the stairs with him following right behind me, I could only hope his intentions were as naughty as my own thoughts. God help me, I'd be in confession for a month if things progressed the way I was silently hoping they would.

Once in the bathroom, he wasted no time ducking under the sink with the flashlight I had left on the counter top. "Yeah, I see the problem. This fitting just came loose, but I can tighten it by hand." A few moments later and he was standing back up in front of me. "You just needed a strong man to handle things for you." Again, he stepped toward me, pressing his body against mine, making me realize that I had closed the door and leaned back on it while watching him work. "While you've got me here, is there anything else I could do for you? Anything else you need done only a man could really handle?"

My hands seemed to take on a life of their own as I made a move on him finally. Reaching up to the buttons of his flannel shirt, undoing them to reveal his broad muscular chest, continuing down until it opened up over his toned abs. Biting my lower lip as I glanced back to his eyes, I saw no hesitation on his part. Sliding my hands up over his bare flesh to his shoulders, I pushed the fabric off, and he just relaxed his arms, letting the shirt fall to the floor.

Gently slipping his hands under the hem of my t-shirt, the rough texture of his calloused hands felt oddly arousing against my skin. "May, I?" he asked, tugging the shirt upwards. I nodded, allowing him to remove it fully, baring my upper body, thankful I had opted for the black lacy bra this morning. "Very sexy." He nearly purred into my ear, kissing it softly before trailing more kisses down my neck, running his fingers through my hair, and finally meeting his lips to claim mine.

He was passionate and obviously used to taking control, control I was willing to give up to him, willing to let him take me as he pleased. Parting my lips to allow his tongue entrance, I ran my fingers through the hair on his chest as his tongue danced with mine, leading sensually. Soon the need for air became too great, and he leaned back slightly looking into my eyes as his hands moved to unclasp my bra. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Breathless, I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck, encouraging him to continue his endeavors. He slipped off the lacy garment, and I returned my arms around his neck as he leaned down to eagerly encircle one nipple with his tongue before enveloping it with his mouth, suckling it to a stiff peak, working me into a heated frenzy. One hand found its way to my other nipple, his rough thumb stimulating the tender flesh into hardening.

Eventually satisfied my nipples had received adequate attention, he again stood and reclaimed my lips as his hands went to work on the button and zipper of my jeans. I kicked off my house slippers, leaving me barefoot on the tile. First, his fingers slid in along the hips of my jeans then his hands as he pushed them down to the floor until I stepped out of them. "Mm, black lace panties a matched set I presume?" He ran his hands across the fabric, grabbing my ass and pulling me against him, kissing me deeply, and I could feel his own hardened arousal through his jeans. Releasing me once again, his fingers deftly slipped between my hips and the lace, sliding it down and off my body, leaving me naked before him. The mischievous smirk was back.

Leaning forward again, he reached his hand down to my inner thigh, gently tracing circles on my bare, and now intensely overheated, flesh. Slowly, his fingers traveled up my thigh, finding their intended target, and a deep moan of pleasure emanated from my mouth as those fingers began working over the bundle of nerves between my legs with just the right amount of pressure and speed. My own hands had found their way to his soft silver hair, although my focus was on his experienced fingers rubbing my clit until my legs were about to come out from underneath me.

He wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me steady, and whispered in my ear as he continued urging my body in building toward a magnificent climax. "Relax for me, beautiful." Jethro kissed my neck softly as I moaned, ever nearing my peak. "That's it, just let go for me."

Dipping his finger into my wet heat, he began rubbing at my most sensitive spot with a tad more pressure, sending me over the edge screaming his name as he kept working his magic while waves of orgasms ripped through my body. I couldn't take it anymore. "Oh God, Jethro I want you now!" I called out in primal desire.

"Not just yet. I want to taste you." He picked me up, setting me on the edge of the counter top and knelt down, spreading my legs in front of him, balancing one over each of his shoulders, and dove his tongue into my hot wet core.

My climax I believed was waning, once again picked up intensity and I found myself screaming out Jethro's name like a mantra. "Oh God, Jethro!" They were the only words my brain could coherently form. I had no idea my body could feel like this, or that one man could do such a thing to me. Finally, I was at my breaking point, over the edge, jumping off the cliff of ecstasy and desperately needing him to fill me with something more than his tongue. "Please, Jethro, I'm begging you. NOW!"

Standing up and gazing over my sex sweaty body, there was that damn mischievous smirk again as he worked himself out of his own jeans and black boxer briefs, releasing his hardened member. "Is this what you want?" he teased, rubbing the tip of his cock against my pulsing, stimulated clit, making me twitch.

"God yes, Jethro." I wrapped my legs around him as he gently slid his length into me, putting one arm behind me to hold me close, and bracing one hand against the wall for support. He started out slow, undoubtedly not wanting to hurt me, but I needed more. "Harder, Jethro, no need to be gentle. I'm no virgin."

He grinned and picked up the pace. Soon, I was clutching his shoulders for balance as he thrust deeply into me, eliciting panting moans of satisfaction with each one. The guttural growling sound he made was highly arousing. Jethro was carnal, a little rough, and a bit dominating. It was sexy and masculine and hot as hell.

Every deep hard thrust was angled just right, rubbing my already sensitive clit, and I felt like a coiled spring, wound so tight I was ready to explode. His growling was getting more intense. "Oh God, I'm almost there, babe. You with me?" I nodded, unable to speak. "Look in my eyes. I want to see the look in your beautiful eyes when you come for me again." He removed his hand from the wall and intertwined his fingers with mine, a simple gesture of intimacy in the act.

It took only moments more of his long hard penetrations to find us both coming undone, staring intently into each other's eyes, calling each other's names out.

After a few minutes of quietly being collapsed against the wall and sitting on the bathroom counter top, Jethro finally spoke. "So, maybe we should take a shower. Your plumbing might need to be checked in there too."

The mischievous grin was back again.

A/N Please leave a comment! And if you liked this one, check out the sequel Smut Fic "Just The Way I Like It"!


End file.
